Gideon's Playtime
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: After escaping from prison, Gideon uses a remembered spell from #2 to send his soul to a seemingly innocent "Giddy Kiddy" doll, which unfortunately, Mabel comes to own. Dipper can tell that it's not all that meets the eye with this doll, and after hearing of Gideon's "death" he becomes even more suspicious and must save Mabel before it's too late


With much help from his fellow inmates, Gideon had escaped from jail. It was easy for the nine-year old to win over and manipulate the other prisoners into doing his bidding, and finally he was able to escape. However, his break out wasn't discrete by any means, no matter how helpfully his new allies had been. The police were after him, chasing him closely, and Gideon's chubby legs couldn't carry him far.

"I need to hide somewhere." Gideon thought out loud, almost inaudible from his out of breath pants. "Where the police can't find me." He added. Gideon then surveyed his surroundings to spot anywhere he could use as a refuge until the "heat" dies down. Gideon thought, the only possible hiding places around him were: a bin that may or may not have rubbish in it or a cardboard box (which probably would have been to slim for Gideon to fit in). Or he could just keep running. "It's not fair!" Gideon thought, once again out loud. "Why should have to run and hide like a fugitive when I've done nothing wrong? Nothing worse or more illegal than Stanford, anyway." Gideon then began running once again, still cursing Stan and the Pines twins in his head.

After constantly dashing down dark alley ways and running behind estates and council houses Gideon collapsed under exhaustion, stress and anger. "I can't out run them forever!" Gideon sighed, still hearing the nonstop blare of police sirens. "But I'm not going to let them take me! They're not going taking me back there! Not alive!"

Gideon stumbled and tried his best to keep moving, until he came to the back door of an old toy store. Gideon then used his elbow to smash the glass on the door and broke in. He slowly trotted over the broken glass and stumbled multiple times. He grabbed hold of a Lego display and tried to lean on it and catch his breath.

"We know your in there!" A police officer shouted. "Come out now with your hands up!"

"Crap!" Gideon cursed, his heart now beating ten times faster, making it even harder to breathe. Gideon continued running through the toy store, tripping and slipping until finally he fell, full body weight, into a display of "Giddy Kiddy" dolls, a popular brand of doll in Gravity Falls, from the early 90's, however this out dated store was still selling them. The display of boxed, plastic dolls came crashing down, encasing Gideon underneath them.

Gideon then began to panic as he was buried underneath at least a hundred dolls. And not your regular Barbie sized dolls, these "Giddy Kiddy"'s were 4ft and in huge boxes.

"Aaaah!" Gideon screamed, trying hard to move. It was useless, the dolls had his arms and legs pinned wide apart. Gideon then screamed more as the reality hit him that he was going to die! The more scared Gideon got, the more he panicked, the more oxygen he ran out of. "I'm going to die!" Gideon sobbed. "I can't die! I'll of never got my revenge! If I die the Pines' will of won! I can't die! I can't let them win!" The rage and hatred Gideon was feeling for the Pines family made him desperately think of any ways he could cheat death. Any spells or curses he could remember from _2_. But nothing he could think of could help him. "Why didn't I have something planned incase of something like this?" Gideon thought. "I'm gonna die!" He began panicking even more. Gideon tried to remember all the years of spells, curses and incantations that he had performed until, one came to mind. It wasn't exactly one Gideon was most pleased or thrilled about, but it would stop him from dying, and that's what mattered.

"In lectulo meo mors Rogo autem te, corpus meum novum. Ego capiam, et per illum, qui ante exposuimus!" After repeating the incantation, blue lighting began striking around the toy store, Gideon's living soul then left his own body and was transferred in to the nearest doll.

* * *

The following morning Dipper, Mabel and Stan were downstairs watching the local news.

"And sadly, the little kitten is still stuck in that tree." Shandra Jimenez reported.

"Poor kitty." Mabel sobbed.

"In other news, last night fraud psychic, Gideon Gleeful, escaped from the jail he was being detained in..."

"What?!" All three Pines' fearfully exclaimed.

"And after an hour or so of being chased by police, he was found dead in a toy store, underneath a pile of "Giddy Kiddy" dolls." Shandra continued.

"Giddy Kiddy dolls! I've always wanted one of them!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Gideon's dead?" Dipper repeated, not sure whether to be sad or over joyed. Although Gideon was insane and evil, Dipper couldn't help feel just a little bit sad that he was dead, even after all the times he had tried to kill Dipper. Gideon was only a little kid.

The tv screen showed Shandra Jimenez standing outside the toy store were a long line of people were buying all the dolls that had caused Gideon's "death".

"Oh great, Gideon's dead and he's _still_ getting more money and publicity than me!" Stan moaned.

"You know, I've always wanted one of those dolls, Grunkle Stan." Mabel slyly repeated, battering her eyelids.

Stan then shrugged, "Well it can't hurt to have a look at were that little troll met his end."

"Yay! Thanks, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel chimed, pushing the other two Pines in to the car.

* * *

A long line stretched through the store of children forcing their parents to buy them "Giddy Kiddy" dolls.

"The store hasn't had business like this in years." The old shop keeper said to his wife.

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel squealed as she saw the cute doll staring straight at her. As Mabel looked at the doll, with such desire to own it, she could have sworn it winked at her. "Hey did you see? It winked at me!"

"I'm gonna go investigate the spot where Gideon died." Dipper told Stan, ignoring Mabel.

" "Investigate?" Gosh, you can't stop that nonsense for one day, can you kid?" Stan moaned at Dipper.

"Well..."

"Guys! The doll it winked at me!" Mabel repeated.

"Mabel! I'm not buying that stupid doll!" Stan barked.

"But he winked at me." Mabel repeated.

"You probably got dust or something in your eye, Mabel." Dipper told Mabel. "This store's so old, they probably clean it less than we do the shack!"

"I guess..." Mabel sulked. She was sure it had winked at her. "Stan, you know, it's only $12."

"Yeah, well that's $11.99 too much." Stan bitterly replied.

"Please! You can take it out my wages, my pocket money! Please!" Mabel begged.

"Wages? Pocket money?" Stan repeated confused.

"Grunkle Stan..." Mabel winged.

Stan then deeply sighed and went through his pocket. "Here's $10, try barter with the shop keeper."  
"Thanks." Mabel smiled, then said to herself. "What does bartering mean? I'm still two dollars short." Mabel then saw her brother and put her arm around his neck. "Dipper-"

"No, Mabel." Dipper dismissed her.

"Come on, I only need $2!" Mabel explained.

"I'm not paying for these dolls, they're creepy!" Dipper refused.

"Please! Because you're the best brother in the world!" Mabel begged again, pulling her cutest face.

"Fine." Dipper also caved in, giving her the two dollars she needed.

"Thank you!" Mabel then skipped off before promptly stopping. "Wait! Why do you have money and I don't?"

"Because you spent all your money on glitter." Dipper reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" Mabel laughed, rolling her eyes. "Glitter! It doesn't taste as nice as it looks."

Mabel then ran and grabbed the doll, that she was sure had winked at her and ran and paid for it. "What does the doll do?" Mabel asked. "Does he wink?"

"Ah, the boy Giddy Kiddy doll comes with lots of fun phrases and even turns his head when you talk to him." The toy store owner told her.

"But does he wink? I'm sure he did." Mabel said, with enthusiasm that she could proved she didn't make it up.

"No, sorry." The owner then pulled the doll out it's box and tapped it's glass eye. "No eyelids."

"But-"

"Now come on, girl, you're holding up the line."

* * *

Mabel got into the car with Stan, Dipper and her new doll. "He's so big!" Mabel laughed. "Like a real kid!"  
Dipper then shivered and began sweating.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked Dipper.

" I really don't like dolls." Dipper explained. "Or puppets or manequins or anything that ressembles a human and isn't."

"Oh yeah, well you really seem to like that pillow with Wendy's face drawn on it." Mabel points out.

"That's different!" Dipper insists.

"It's not!" Mabel argues.

As soon as the car came to a halt, Mabel ran upstairs and placed her doll on her bed.

"Awww! You're so cute!" Mabel smiled.

The doll then turned it's head to her. _"I'm Giddy, ha ha! Lets play!"_

"Later, I still have to work at the mystery shack until evening." Mabel explained before going back downstairs. "See you later!"

_"It's playtime!"_ The Giddy Kiddy doll chuckled in it's robotic, child sounding voice, before it's ocean blue glass eyes rolled backwards and were replaced by glowing red pupils.

* * *

**Dun dun da! BAM! My new fic! I hope you like where it's going :) It's sort of based on the idea of the Childs play movie-Chucky series, but this isn't a parody of it :)**

**Incase it wasn't clear to some of you, Gideon has now possessed the doll :) The chant he said was in latin and roughly translates to "On my death bed I beg of thee, give my spirit a new body. I'll take the one in front of me and use it very carefully."**

**Review please!**


End file.
